Dirty Blood
by 99rain99
Summary: One dark night Keisuke and Akira are staying up-they dare not to sleep because they are terrified of the Toshima's darkness. Akira is on the first guard when he accidentally falls asleep only to wake up to see that he has been captured by the executioners. Gunzi keeps him as a prison and starts torturing and harrassing the boy. Will Akira be able to escape Gunzi? HARDYAOI ALERT!


**Warnings: Blood, slight violence, rape, yaoi(boyxboy) if no likey, please do not read!**

**OTHERS ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**Dirty Blood **

_''Drown into the red blood._

_Once your lips touch the rotten liquid,_

_You shall perish._

_His eyes shone in baby blue,_

_Yet his heart weeps alone._

_A lone dog walks through the bloody streets.''_

**...I... never thought that my useless life would have a meaning. **

**A meaning.**

**Which drowned in blood.**

_In the lonely night, a lone dog keeps walking on. The dog's fur is bloody and dirty, it's limping like its hurt, but it's eyes are focused towards the empty street. Slowly, the snow covers the bloody pawmarks__._

_''Akira!''_

Once again he found himself spacing out. He blinked twice and turned his head. A bright light shone through the opened door and painfully hit his sensitive eyes. Akira felt like he had been hit by a car though he had not been doing anything dangerous lately. He managed to look at his friend whose chocolate brown eyes were locked on him, worried obviously.

''Keisuke, I'm fine. I was just resting my eyes a bit...'' The brown haired boy startled when he called him by his name. Akira knew that the boy held certain feelings for him, or at least he cared him very tenderly.

Keisuke backed away until his back hit the dirty wall behind him and he leaned on it.

''W-well... if you say so.''

The fact that the both of them were greatly exhausted and tired didn't help at all when they couldn't sleep.  
Here in Toshima you never knew what would happen next and since the riots had been going on couple of days, they had decided to not sleep, but both didn't want to leave the other alone while sleeping, so they stubbornly had stayed up since last morning. The morning rose up red and made the walls paint with orange.

''I.. think I can't manage the second night like that...'' Next the brown haired boy yawned and looked so pitiable Akira felt bad for him. He fixed his position and intertwined his hands around his knees.

''Keisuke, please... just sleep a bit before we need to leave. I promise to wake you up...'' This time the boy just couldn't resist and slowly he let himself fall asleep.

Akira watched as Keisuke's body curled comfortably, eyes closed, then couple of minutes before they boy started to snore quietly. That made Akira chuckle tiredly; the boy could sure look cute while sleeping. When Akira noticed that he had lost himself staring at Keisuke's sleeping face, he blushed madly and shook his head.

_''What the hell am I doing? I should... focus...''_

Akira felt his eyes getting so heavy, and it was so warm. Nothing would stop him from sleeping now that he was alone... _'_

_'I'll just rest my eyes a bit... only a bit.'' And with that, _Akira felt himself slipping into the sweet sleep with no harms coming towards him.

_Or so he thought..._

**...What's this? This dream feels like this is not a dream at all. Why does the floor feel so soft? I must be hallucinating.**

''Kitty! Little kitty! Wakie, wakie!''

Akira's eyes shot open.

''What the hell?!''

Akira was lying on a huge comfortable bed, but that wasn't the most terrifying thing: He wasn't wearing anything else than his red t-shirt and his black boxers and he was chained from a black collar which was tightly tied around his neck.

Akira started to panic right away and started to struggle against the chains but no matter how he pulled he just couldn't make it crack. Someone laughed beside him and got his attention. Akira swore his heart really stopped when his eyes recognized the huge man in front of him.

Gunzi was leaning onto the closest wall next to the bed, a wicked smirk playing on his lips.

''Let's play, kitty!'' Gunzi said and suddenly jumped on the bed. That was when Akira snapped from his thoughts.

Panic arose quickly inside him but he cursed heavily when he understood that he had nowhere to run.

''D-don't dare to come closer, you perverted animal!'' Akira shouted but it only made Gunzi laugh at the cute boy. He knew Akira couldn't escape and his small resistance made everything even more exciting.

He moved closer and pushed the smaller one down with ease. He eyed the fighting kitten for a moment before he leaned down to kiss him.

Akira's eyes opened wide because of the _pain. _It hurt! Gunzi was not gentle at all, he was devouring his mouth. He sucked, bit his lips, nipped his tongue till it bled and pushed his huge tongue inside his mouth.

All he could do was to scream.

''Nghhghhh!'' Akira's voice was muffled by the other when he continued his cruel kissing.

When he finally released the other, Akira's mouth was already bleeding. The other one coughed harshly and tried yet again to squirm away but Gunzi just pulled him back by his feet.

''Don't try to escape, Kitten! We have still so much time to play!'' The blonde sadist said and chuckled. He enjoyed playing by hurting his plaything yet he was eager to make him scream in both pleasure and pain.

Next he attacked Akira's exposed throat. He bit till the skin underneath bled and got black by the bruises. Akira tried to struggle but he got easily over-powered by the huge man on him. All he could do was to hold back his moans and groans-he didn't want to give the other any satisfaction for raping him yet he felt his manhood getting shamelessly erected. It was really embarrassing but he really couldn't do anything against the man.

''Hey! It's not fun if you don't meow for me, Kitten! I want you to purr like you mean it…'' The blonde man said huskily and leaned to lick the other's ear and when he bit down, Akira couldn't help but gasp.

''_Hnn…''_

Gunzi smiled wickedly at the cute male in front of him.

''I'll be really nice to ya now!'' And with that he tore off Akira's red shirt and attacked the pink nipples. This time Akira screamed _loudly._

''Ahhhh! D-DON'T!'' It only aroused the beast more and Gunzi continued biting on his sensitive skin. He licked the blood which flowed from the wounds he had made but when he sucked, Akira's back arched and the boy let out a loud groan.

It felt disgusting! To feel his blood being sucked straight from the wound yet it felt horrible! It stirred so badly… He wanted nothing more than to stop the other but he was powerless against the brute blondie.

Gunzi licked his lips and stared down at his prey. Akira was glaring at him, his fierce eyes piercing his skull, his throat, his heart… it looked as if there was an invisible fire burning inside the other's eyes.

Gunzi let out a mad laughter and he took a hold of Akira's chin and forced it up.

''Man… I love that look. It makes my blood boil.'' He purred and his lips attacked Akira's sensitive throat.

Akira groaned by the harsh touch of the man but yet he found himself getting hotter by the every touch he got from the other. The same time he was playing with Akira's chest, the man removed Akira's boxers and threw them away from the bed while moving his hand down to touch the younger male.

Gunzi laughed happily to see the result of his work.

''See now? You love this. Your body is trembling… you look like you cannot hold it in at all!'' The blonde man teased and gave Akira's dribbling manhood a flick by his finger.

''No… you're wrong… AH!''

Akira didn't believe it! He didn't want to believe it! Even if he had denied it, he couldn't fool his own eyes: he was so hard it hurt him. He was so ashamed he didn't notice that slowly his hips were lifted up.

When he came back to himself it was too late to complain-Gunzi was ready to push in any minute.

The predator's eyes glimmered as he eyed his prey. Akira was terrified to his bones yet he had lost his voice due shock. Gunzi placed himself into the twitching yet unprepared entrance and smirked.

''I'll make ya purr for me…'' The man whispered into the terrified silence before tunneling in with one strong thrust.

''NNNnnn!''

Akira's muted scream echoed in the darkened room. He had not been able to prepare himself at all and thrusting suddenly in stopped his breath short and the painful dizziness made his thoughts hazy. He wasn't able to focus on anything and the stabbing pain ached inside him like a blade.

After putting it all in Akira, Gunzi stopped for a moment to take a breath. The huge man was shivering and the hot organ inside Akira was pulsating like crazy and even if the man had leaked his manhood wet it didn't cease the pain one bit.

''It's so damn tight inside…'' Gunzi laughed and looked at the helpless boy who had the face of a cornered rat on his face.  
Akira couldn't help it… it felt as if he was looking at his death straight to face. Still he felt the sneaking pleasure coming up, though so slowly it wasn't enough to cover the pain. He needed all his strength to catch his breath and relax a little.

But Gunzi wouldn't wait for Akira to get used of the pain nor the new feeling… he only chuckled and took a hold of Akira's hips, ready to start moving.

Akira gasped for breath as he felt the hot thing inside him move harshly, stabbing his inner walls roughly.

''N-no…ah…ahhhh!'' He just couldn't stay quiet, the moans spilled out of his mouth uncontrollably. He couldn't adjust the huge size of Gunzi's hardened member inside him; he was only able to shake his head side to side, helplessly clinging on the sheets under him.

Suddenly, as if to smooth him, Gunzi grabbed Akira's erected dick and started to stroke it the same rhythm as he moved.

''Ah! Ahn! Ahh!'' It was too much for Akira.

The pain and the pleasure built up together inside him and created a huge building of uneasiness inside him. He couldn't tell anymore if he was feeling good or not.

He couldn't hear as Gunzi's breath started to come short and the thrust became more rapid by every movement.

''Kitten, Kitten…'' Gunzi groaned into Akira's ear and he moved himself to kiss the moaning boy.

It was too much. Akira's vision became all blurry and he didn't know anything else anymore. He just wanted to come, to release his burning desire. He needed to come…

''Ahh! P-please!'' Akira screamed while his body was rocking back and forth. He was on the edge of bursting. Gunzi also looked like he was getting closer to the climax.

The man chuckled and licked Akira's earlobe, inhaling Akira's scent. The man started thrusting so hard Akira thought his insides would tear.

''Aaa! EE!'' Akira was screaming now. He was losing himself… With his trembling hands he reached his trembling member and started to stroke it.

It was only a matter of time before he would come…the bed was shrieking underneath them, the air was on fire and it looked like their breath was steaming, everything was filled with the bits of both pain and pleasure… Akira was drowning, drowning softly into the madness…

''AH! AANN! I'm… C-cumming..!'' He was able to spat out before the white liquid spurted out of him.

''_Uuu…'' _The seemed filled his hand and spilled to his abdomen. It mixed with his blood and immediately started to ooze strange scent which made Akira's head darken.

Feeling Akira tighten and clench his cock, Gunzi felt himself getting driven over the edge of climax. Akira felt as Gunzi's member suddenly became larger inside and twitched like crazy. The boy knew the man would soon ejaculate.

''N-no! Don't come inside-AAA!'' The exhausted boy tried to move away but Gunzi's boner pushed deep inside his stomach.

''_Akira…!'' _He hissed the name of the breathless boy under him and released his desire deep within the boy.

The both of them lay quietly, waiting for their breaths steady. After softening a little, Gunzi pulled out of Akira who was leaking both his cum and a bit of his own blood. The whole room now smelled of semen and the scent of blood was dancing in the suffocating air.

''Haah…haahh….'' Akira was barely breathing anymore. He fought the sleep with his entire mind but it was difficult. His whole body ached and his spirit was driven dry.

He was only able to lie still, looking at the dangerous man in front of him. Gunzi had not moved an inch away.

For a while Akira thought the man had fallen asleep because Gunzi had buried his face into Akira's hair and he was not moving, but suddenly the man withdrew a bit away from the boy. Akira flinched as his eyes met Gunzi's.

A dangerous smile was playing on Gunzi's lips as the man eyed his prey.  
Akira trembled as the quiet man moved to ruffle his hair and touch his cheek. The touch was soft but it was as threatening as a snake, intertwining itself around its meal. The silent man was as dangerous as a panther, lurking its prey.

Slowly the man leaned in and held Akira's head in his hands, forcing the boy to look into his eyes the whole time. Akira was slowly drifting into unconsciousness, his vision blurred and turned black but he was still able to hear Gunzi's voice and the hot lips that were placed on his before he passed out.

''_You are mine…''_

The world was spinning around him and suddenly it became so cold. He was slowly fading away into the merciless dream but it didn't change the reality. He would surely wake up and face the fact that he wouldn't be free… not for a long time. Perhaps until he would die…He was afraid yet he was feeling a bit fuzzy inside…he wouldn't surely be alone anymore.

That was the best feeling for a long time.

**-END-**

* * *

**Rain: UUU! Finally! I finished this fic! Wow...  
**

**Last year, I fell in love with Togainu No Chi and since then I have wanted to write a fic based on that. There are many pairings in TNC that I like but GunzixAkira is simply my favorite^^  
This time I wanted to keep it short, and yes, this is only One Shot. I enjoyed writing this one and tried to focus more than normally... hope it's readable even somehow :D  
**

**Anyway, sorry for the possible mistakes and so on...Review and tell if you liked it or not:))  
**

**THANKS FOR READING!  
**


End file.
